


Mean

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Harry Potter RPF Misc/Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Male Friendship, Rumors, Song: Mean, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the filming of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Tom and Daniel band together against their tormentors with the help of, and advice from, a young fan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new Harry Potter RPF that I cooked up one day. 
> 
> I got the idea while listening to the song Mean by Taylor Swift. Bullying - and cyberbullying - is not only serious; it's also very realistic, as it's been quite a hot topic in stories (including fanfiction and real-life tales), and debated for a long time. 
> 
> And then I got to thinking... 
> 
> How would Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) and Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) deal with being bullied? They were picked on and teased for the roles they played - although Daniel had to deal with rumors about his sexuality, and for Tom it was about his character Draco.
> 
> So, this is what I cooked up. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics to Mean by Taylor Swift belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Mean

Thirteen-year-old Daniel Radcliffe and his friend/fellow cast member Tom Felton, sixteen, headed across the red carpet together, dressed in their best clothes. But then, they heard the jeers... from their tormentors, who had the nerve to come to the première of the film **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**. As Daniel's and Tom's fans, angered, looked at the tormentors, the bullies called out mean things loud enough for Tom, Daniel and their fans to hear.

_"Losers!"_

_"Hey, you! Draco Malfoy! Kill him off!"_

_"Hey, Daniel, you're gay! You know that?"_

Of course, by then the fans had had enough. So they took matters into their own hands by walking over and grabbing the bullies by the shoulders.

"Don't listen to them, Daniel, Tom. Your tormentors are just jealous of you two!" one young fan called out. Hearing the young voice, Tom and Daniel walked over to him and bent to his level, smiling. The fan had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was wearing blue jeans and a matching turtleneck. On his feet were Converses. Over the turtleneck was a green sweater with a cat's face made out of fake diamonds on the front.

"You really think so, kiddo?" asked Tom.

The young fan nodded. "Yes, I do," he replied. "After all, you and Daniel don't deserve to be bullied and picked on. Your bullies are just jealous that you have great roles in films, along with more than enough money to spare and fans that adore you and think your performances are awesome, while they have all these feelings to deal with." Daniel and Tom grinned, liking how, even though the kid was young - maybe twelve or thirteen - it was quite clear that he had a neat way of looking at the world.

"And by the way, Tom?" the fan asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Tom queried.

The fan smiled. "I believe you when you say that you're not at all like your character Draco Malfoy in real life, too."

Tom smiled. "Thanks, kid. You know, you're one of a kind yourself. I like that kind of quality too."

"So do I," said Daniel.

Tom then said, "Here's my advice for you, kiddo. Be sure to keep encouraging us, as I have a feeling we'll need it, and be sure to keep posting nice feedback about us online. OK, kiddo?"

The fan nodded. "I will. Thanks, Tom, Daniel. I'll be sure to remember your advice too."

Daniel and Tom looked at each other, and then smiled as they looked back at the fan, and then each gave him a hug. "For good luck," Daniel whispered in the fan's ear. "I have a feeling you'll need it yourself." Then, he whispered a few of his character's Parseltongue lines from the film, which sent shivers down the fan's spine.

"Thanks, Daniel," said the fan as he stepped out of the hug.

"You're welcome," Daniel grinned.

Then it was Tom's turn to give the fan a hug. "Living well is the best revenge, my friend," Tom whispered. "Never forget that. OK?"

The fan nodded. "I will remember that. Thanks, Tom," he said as he stepped out of the hug.

Tom smiled. "You're welcome, kiddo. Remember our advice."

"I will," said the fan. After they exchanged goodbyes, the fan disappeared into the crowd, eager to find his fellow Harry Potter fans and tell them everything.

As for Daniel and Tom, they went to find their fellow co-stars and tell them all about a young fan of theirs who had encouraged them and made them feel better...

_You, with your words like knives_  
_And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again_  
_Got me feeling like I’m nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
_Calling me out when I’m wounded_  
_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don’t know, what you don’t know..._

_Someday I’ll be living in a big ol’ city_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_  
_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_You have pointed out my flaws again_  
_As if I don’t already see them_  
_I walk with my head down_  
_Trying to block you out ‛cause I’ll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_  
_Somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now_  
_’Cause you can’t lead me down that road_  
_And you don’t know, what you don’t know..._

_Someday I’ll be living in a big ol’ city_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_Talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion_  
_But nobody’s listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can’t sing_  
_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I’ll be living in a big ol’ city_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I’ll be living in a big ol’ city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_Someday I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
~Taylor Swift, **Mean**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
